


Gag Quartet

by criesmom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Non binary Reader, Polyamory, but anyone afab can relate i guess, did i say lowkey i meant highkey, gag trio, lowkey self insert, seungkwan is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Reader is in a polyamorous relationship with Soonyoung and Seokmin and the three of them live with Seungkwan, making up the Gag Quartet. They throw the best parties and everyone loves them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is because @dimplesjae and i were talking last night about how great it would be if i lived with the Gag Trio and what that kind of life would be so yes this is 100% a self insert fanfic but yolo lmao

After getting out of the shower and putting on some clean clothes, I made my way down to the kitchen for a late breakfast, patting Seungkwan’s head as I passed him sitting at the table.

“Morning, son,” I stifled a yawn and opened the fridge.

“Morning, (y/n).” He looked up from his workbooks and watched me make a cup of tea, leaning his head on his hand.

I leant over the kitchen bench, mug in hand. “Studying?”

He sighed and looked down at the papers spread out on the table in front of him. “Yeah, exams are coming up.”

“Good lad,” I said as Soonyoung entered the kitchen, stretching his arms above his head and causing his shirt to lift away from the top of his sweatpants. “Proud of you.”

Seungkwan beamed at me. “Thanks. Morning Soonyoung.”

“Morning kiddo.” Seungkwan batted his hands away as he ruffled his hair, making Soonyoung laugh.

I straightened up as Soonyoung stood behind me, placing his hands on my hips and kissing my shoulder, letting his lips linger on the skin. “Where’s Seokmin?”

I took a sip of my tea. “Still in bed.”

Seungkwan scoffed as he copied down some notes from a text book. “Long night?”

I hummed into my next mouthful of tea and swallowed. “Very.”

He made a pained expression. “Okay gross.”

I turned to face Soonyoung when he removed his hands to find himself something to eat. “Have you tidied your room yet?”

His shoulders went slack. “Do they have to be in my room tonight?”

“Yes, it’s your turn. They were in Seokmin’s room last time.”

He turned around, one hand in a cereal box. “But last time they were in mine I had to buy new sheets,” he whined, shoving cereal in his mouth.

“It’s not as if you sleep in that bed that much anyway.”

Before he could protest further, Seungkwan interrupted, causing the two of us to look back to him.

“What’s happening tonight?”

I picked up my mug and moved to sit next to him at the table. “Party.”

His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth turned into an exasperated o shape. “We can’t, I have to study!”

“Dude chill,” I said, pulling a text book towards myself, “it’s gonna be a banger.”

He shook his head furiously. “Even worse, we cannot have this party you have to cancel it.”

I let the text book fall shut with a dull thud and pointed at the fridge. His eyes followed my hand to the photo, stuck to the fridge with magnets, of a shoe store with the words “stop workin’ start jerkin’” in big, colourful letters in the window.

“Ohana means family –”

“And family means jerkin’ in solidarity,” he put his hands up in surrender, his eyebrows raised, “fine, fine.”

I smiled at him and gripped his shoulder reassuringly. “That’s my boy.”

I heard him mumble under his breath as I picked up my mug again. “I didn’t leave Jeju Island for this.”

“Well I for one am glad you did,” I retorted, smiling at him as sweetly as I could.

Soonyoung joined us at the table with a bowl of cereal as Seokmin finally came downstairs, having obviously not showered yet. His hair was messed up at the back, his pants hung low on his hips and he was shirtless, giving us a clear view of the scratch marks down his back as he opened the pantry.

Seungkwan shook his head. “I, for one, am not.” He started to gather his various books and papers, stacking them in a pile. “I’m going upstairs.”

Soonyoung and I cooed after him, pouting for added effect. I leaned my head back against Soonyoung, putting my feet up on the chair next to me as Seokmin sat in it, still trying to wake up as he waited for his toast to pop.

“What’s up with him?” he asked, his voice still scratchy.

“He’s pissed we’re throwing a party.”

He let out a huff of air through his nose, smirking a little. “Poor kid.”

We sat like that for a while, Seokmin moving a hand to rub up and down my shin as Soonyoung ate his cereal with one hand and used the other to hold me against his shoulder. I nudged Seokmin’s thigh with my toe.

“Your room is free from Jean and Mingyu tonight.”

He let his head fall back and sighed in relief. “Thank god.”

“I hate this,” Soonyoung pouted above me, “why can’t they just keep it in their pants?”

Seokmin flinched a little as his toast popped, groaning as he lifted himself up. “They’re in love.”

“Yeah Soonie.” I patted his thigh. “Let them live.”

He put down his spoon and wound both arms around my waist, pulling me to sit sideways on his lap. “We weren’t that bad when we started dating.”

Seokmin laughed, buttering his toast. “Yeah you were.”

Soonyoung looked up at me in mock offense, asking for help.

“Oh, honey we were.” I gave him a light kiss. “Maybe not as bad, but pretty bad.”

“You were definitely as bad as them.” Seokmin sat back down again, this time in the seat I had been in.

“I’m trying to prove a point here, and you’re not helping at all.”

Seokmin shrugged. “I’m not exactly complaining. If you hadn’t been going at it in my bed this wouldn’t have happened.” He gestured to the the three of us vaguely. Soonyoung opened his mouth to keep arguing, but shut it, instead resting his chin on my shoulder.

He was right, of course. Soonyoung and I had only been dating for a month when Seokmin had stumbled into his room at the old dorm, shared with Soonyoung and Jeonghan, and been given the surprise of his life when he found Soonyoung and I in his bed in a very questionable position. Being drunk as we all were, Seokmin had simply joined us. The three of us woke up the next morning tangled with each other and the sheets and decided it wasn’t a bad thing. It had been a year since then; 7 months since we had moved into our own place, (along with Seungkwan, “you can’t split up the Gag Trio”), and despite what the other members had originally believed, our relationship was as healthy as any other.

I reached out a hand to play with Seokmin’s hair as he ate his toast. “Please shower before tonight.” He gave me the side eyes but didn’t protest as I continued to twirl my fingers through his hair.

An hour or so later, I was draped over the back of the couch above Seokmin who was lying down with his head in Soonyoung’s lap, watching whatever was on TV without really paying attention. My cheek was pressed to the sofa with one hand next to Soonyoung’s in Seokmin’s hair.

I almost fell off the couch when the doorbell rang, startling the three of us.

“Did you ask one of the boys to come help set up?” they both shook their heads at me and I frowned, pulling out my phone to check the group chat as Seungkwan came bounding down the stairs, probably taking them two at a time.

“That’s me!” he called to us, slightly out of breath as he ran to the front door.

I heaved myself up to see who it was and saw Seungkwan compose himself a little before opening the door, smile wide. I hovered behind him, arms folded and peering around him as he stepped aside to let a girl around his age into the hallway. She smiled up at me and I stepped forward to put an arm lazily over Seungkwan’s shoulders.

“Who’s this?” he jumped a little under my touch, having not noticed me follow him.

“(Y/n), this is Minki, Minki, this is (y/n).” He watched me through narrowed eyes as I extended my hand to the girl.

“Nice to meet you, Minki, it’s nice to see our Seungkwannie branching out and finding new friends outside of work.”

“Stop,” he warned me lowly, through gritted teeth. This only fuelled me on.

“Hey guys,” I called out to the living room. “Seungkwan has a girl over.”

Seungkwan shoved me off him as Soonyoung and Seokmin barrelled through the house to the hall, tripping over each other and smiling the same shit-eating grin that I was.

They introduced themselves as Seungkwan quietly ushered Minki towards the stairs and away from us. As they were going up stairs, he turned to look down at us and rolled his eyes so hard his knees gave out a little.

“Hyung, please put a shirt on.”

We all looked down to Seokmin’s bare chest and erupted into laughter, chasing Seungkwan to his room. He tried to shut his door between us but Soonyoung wrapped his hand around the edge of it and forced it back so we could stand in the doorway.

Seungkwan huffed, torn between yelling at us and embarrassing himself or waiting for us to do the embarrassing for him. “Please get out of my room.”

“Hm, I don’t know if I’m comfortable leaving you guys alone in here with the door closed,” I posed, turning to the others for their thoughts.

Soonyoung leaned his back against the door hinges. “Definitely not.”

Seokmin looped an arm around me and opened his mouth to agree before I shoved him back by his chest.

“Gross you need to shower.”

He looked down at me and pouted, Soonyoung and Seungkwan giggling behind me. “I’m going to.”

I shook my head, herding him towards the bathroom. “No, you should’ve already done it. Disgusting.”

Seungkwan burst out laughing as Soonyoung abandoned his door in favour for helping me force Seokmin into the bathroom. Seokmin was wrestling against us, but only half heartedly and with a smile on his face. Soonyoung worked on pulling his pants down his legs as I turned on the water and held the door open, then helping Soonyoung pick him up and force him into the shower. He yelped as he came under the stream.

“You could’ve waited till it was warm, fuck!”

The two of us simply laughed above him, Soonyoung then pulling his shirt off by the collar and dropping his own sweatpants, taking his boxers with them. He hopped in the shower as Seokmin stood from the floor, going to adjust the temperature.

“You joining?” He held the door open, waiting for my response.

I shook my head and sat up beside the sink. “I already showered.”

He nodded, pulling the door shut and swapping places with Seokmin to stand under the water and wet his hair. I pulled my legs to sit cross legged and watched as they shampooed each other’s hair, biting my lip a little. I hopped down from the side and let the bathroom door swing shut behind me as I went back down the hall and knocked softly on Seungkwan’s door.

“No,” he called harshly to me. His tone said annoyance rather than I’m naked don’t you dare open the door, so I opened it slowly and held my hands up in surrender at the sight of his outraged face.

“I’m not here to embarrass, just wanted to invite Minki tonight.”

His face softened and he turned to look up at Minki. She was sitting with her back against the foot of his bed as he lay on his stomach next to her.

“We’re having a party tonight if you want to come,” his voice was somewhat strained and his cheeks were flushed a little. I smiled to myself.

“Oh, thank you. I’ll have to check with my parents, but I’d love to come.” She smiled at both Seungkwan and I, looking from one of us to the other.

“Cool, if they have any questions I’m cool to talk to them.” I went to leave before having a thought. “Also, you might wanna play some music.”

Seungkwan cocked his head to the side, brows pushed together. “Why?”

I decided to go back on my promise not to embarrass. “We’re showering.”

I ran down the hall before he had the chance to really get angry at me, but I still heard him curse in Korean as I shut the bathroom door behind me.

I turned around and shoved my shorts and knickers down to my ankles and stepped out of them, looking into the shower to see Soonyoung behind Seokmin, rubbing up and down his back over the scratch marks I had left the night before. Soonyoung turned his head to look at me through the foggy glass.

“Everything okay?” he let a hand rest on Seokmin’s hip as he looked out of the shower as well.

“Yeah, fine,” my voice strained as I yanked on my shirt a little as it got stuck over my head. “Just told Seungkwan to put on some music.”

They both smiled as I struggled some more with my binder before letting it fall to the ground. Seokmin pushed the door open for me as I ducked under his arm and got into the shower with them. I found myself for the umpteenth time being thankful that we had found a house with big everything.

Soonyoung attached his lips to my shoulder before Seokmin had even closed the door. As he sucked and nibbled at my skin Seokmin reached his hands around and started massaging my boobs, making my knees buckle a little. Soonyoung kissed up from my shoulder to my mouth and I swiped my tongue over his bottom lip before biting it lightly. I felt his lips pull into a smile and bit down a little harder, making his lips slacken again so I could nibble on it. He held my hips firmly and I moaned into his mouth as Seokmin pinched my nipples then pressed his body flush against mine. I could feel his length half hard against my lower back and he bent his head down to press open mouthed kisses to my neck, careful not to leave any marks that would be visible.

I started to grind back into Seokmin as my attention turned to his actions rather than concentrating on kissing Soonyoung, who took the oppourtunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. He tried to initiate a fight for dominance but I gave it to him with no protest, focused on Seokmin as he still teased my nipples, slowly rubbing himself on my back. I rested my hand on Soonyoung’s shoulders, feeling my legs getting weak. He took the hint and held my hips tighter, holding me up in collaboration with Seokmin’s hands on my chest.

After staying like this for a while, my moans turned to desperate whimpers and my need grew. When Seokmin dragged his hand to my stomach and back to my breast for the third time, I let out a growl.

“Stop it.”

I felt him smile against the shell of my ear. “Stop what?”

“Fucking teasing me, you asshole.” 

He laughed a little and carried on toying with my nipples as he and Soonyoung exchanged a few words in Korean. With my eyes closed in frustration, I was startled by the feeling of Soonyoung’s hands on the backs of my thighs. Seokmin wrapped his arms around my torso and lifted me as Soonyoung guided my legs to rest on his shoulders. I reached one hand up and behind me to hold onto Seokmin’s neck for support while the other found its way to tangle in Soonyoung’s hair.

I vaguely registered music playing outside the bathroom, but it was muffled by the water and Soonyoung nipping at my inner thighs. Seokmin continued to play with my boobs, this time offering a little more support as I was completely off the ground. Soonyoung’s hands moved around to knead my ass as he finally put his mouth on my clit, making me arch my back away from Seokmin and eliciting a grunt of disapproval from him. I gathered a handful of Soonyoung’s hair and tugged on it lightly, making him moan and sending vibrations straight to my core. Seokmin pulled me back into him as Soonyoung’s tongue flicked against me.

When Soonyoung slipped a finger in me and curled it upwards my whole body jerked in response, causing Seokmin to remove his hands from my boobs and wrap them around my torso again. I turned my head to the side and he bent his head down to kiss me as I ground down onto Soonyoung’s hand. Seokmin’s subtle movements on my back were getting harder and as Soonyoung added another finger I bit down on Seokmin’s tongue a little to hard.

“Ow, shit.” He pulled his head back, making sure to still hold me up.

Soonyoung’s fingers stilled and he pulled his mouth of my clit with a soft pop. “What happened?”

“I bit his tongue.” I tried to turn my head more to see if Seokmin was okay. “Sorry, are you okay?”

He licked my shoulder a couple times, looking down at it. “Yeah we’re fine.”

He put his mouth back on mine and a moment later Soonyoung carried on curling his fingers inside me, his mouth alternating between sucking my clit and flicking it with his tongue.

The jerking of my hips slowly got more irregular and my moans came from deeper in my throat as I needed more. I ran my teeth lightly along Seokmin’s tongue and pulled back.

“I need you to fuck me.”

I felt Soonyoung giggle a bit before one of Seokmin’s hands was pushing him away by his forehead. As he fell to his butt, my legs lost their support and I tried to find my footing as Seokmin bent me over. He had one hand spread out between my boobs as the other positioned himself at my entrance.

I bent my elbows so that my forearms were flat against the wall of the shower, forehead pressed to the wall as well. When I opened my eyes, Soonyoung was looking up at me, mouth agape as my damp hair fell over my shoulders. I smirked down at him, momentarily distracted before Seokmin pushed gradually into me. I scrunched my eyes shut and my mouth hung open, Seokmin burying himself inside me and stilling.

As I adjusted, they spoke some more in Korean. I heard Seokmin’s voice hitch a little as I started shifting my hips in tiny increments.

“Are you okay?” he said, swiping his thumb across my chest.

“Yeah.” I lifted my head. “We’re good.”

He slowly pulled out of me and pushed back in, going so agonisingly slowly that I rolled my eyes. I turned my head to look back at him.

“The fuck, man?”

“Shh, you’re taking all the fun out of this,” he said, gripping onto my hip with his hand, digging his fingers into my hip flexors and making my stomach clench.

“I could say the same about you my guy.” I went back to looking at the shower wall, waiting for him to speed up.

He didn’t for a while, but he did position his legs so that they were just between mine and started spreading them out, making me lose my balance a little. Before I could ask what he was doing I felt Soonyoung’s tongue back on my clit, making me surge forward and press my face against the cool wall.

“Fuck okay,” I said, looking down to see Soonyoung underneath Seokmin and I, one hand on my hip to help support me and the other stroking himself. “Fuck, holy shit.”

Seokmin pressed a kiss to my shoulder blade. “You okay?”

“I am more than okay, oh my god.” I started to push back onto his dick and he chuckled, the air spreading across my back.

“Good,” he said simply, before speeding the movement of his hips.

“Fuck,” I couldn’t think of anything else to say so just repeated the word over and over as I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my cheek back to the wall.

Feeling my orgasm getting nearer, I focused as much as I could on Soonyoung’s mouth and Seokmin’s dick, feeling the pressure build and build. I remembered the sight of Soonyoung under us and hung my head, opening my eyes and looking down my body. He was still stroking himself and was clearly getting somewhere by the way his licks were getting sporadic and his hips were thrusting into his hand.

“Soonie,” I breathed, and he hummed into me, causing a surge of pleasure to wash through me. “Fuck, Soons, I need you to stop touching yourself.”

He whined in time with one of Seokmin’s thrusts and my body convulsed. “Baby I need you to stop so I can help you.”

His hand immediately left his dick and held my other hip. He knelt under me and started to put everything he had into sucking and flicking my clit.

I lifted my head up again and let my eyes flutter shut. “Good boy.”

Seokmin, clearly annoyed that Soonyoung was getting all the attention, moved his hand from massaging my hip flexors to gather my hair into a lazy pony tail and pulled on it. Not so hard that it hurt, but hard enough that my head jerked up and my neck elongated.

He held me like that, one hand still supporting me and the other with a tight grip on my hair.

“Shit you look good like this,” his voice was deep and husky and I could tell he was getting closer. “I wish I could see you like this all the time I’d –” he let out a deep groan and released his grip on my hair, instead slipping his hand around to rest against my throat. “Fuck Soonyoung do that again.”

I wanted so badly to see what Soonyoung was doing, but whatever it was he did it again and at the same time dragged his teeth over my clit. In response, Seokmin slammed into me as I forced myself back against him, throwing us both into our orgasms. Soonyoung kept laving at my clit as Seokmin kept thrusting into me to ride it out.

When we were both spent, he pulled me to stand up straight before lowering the two of us to the floor of the shower, wrapping his arms around mine on my chest and kissing the side of my head. The water was falling directly onto my face and I had to breathe through my mouth so that I didn’t drown. I heard Soonyoung stand up and reposition the shower head away from me, allowing me to open my eyes and look up at him.

“Thanks.”

He sat cross legged next to me, his face pained and desperate. I looked down and saw he was painfully, painfully hard, precum leaking from the tip of his dick. I sighed at the sight, half out of anticipation and half out of regret that I stopped him from getting himself off. My body was tired but I unwound Seokmin’s arms from around me and pushed myself up. As I knelt in front of him, Soonyoung uncrossed his legs and spread them out either side of me. Seokmin sat up a little and held my hair up for me.

Just as I was about to go down, there was banging on the door, making us all jump a little, Seokmin slipping and falling back onto the shower floor.

“THE MUSIC IS AS LOUD AS IT GOES,” Seungkwan yelled through the door. “PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP.”

“SORRY KWANNIE,” I yelled back to him, licking my lips. “I CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER THE DICK IN MY MOUTH.”

As he started swearing outside I lowered my mouth onto Soonyoung’s dick, wrapping my hand around the base of it. He took in a sharp breath through his teeth and clamped his hand on the back of my head. I looked up at him, mouth around him but completely still. He furrowed his brows and threw his head back, resting it against the glass door.

He moved his hand from the back of my head to ball in a fist at his side and it was replaced by Seokmin gathering my hair for me. I flattened my tongue on the under side of his dick and dragged it up his length, his hips trying their hardest not to buck up into my mouth. I slowly worked myself up to take him all the way into my mouth, thankful he wasn’t too thick or too long. Seokmin and I had decided he was damn near perfect and Seokmin was jealous of the fact that he could go balls deep.

Once I had him entirely in my mouth, I moved the hand from the base of his dick to drag my nails lightly down his inner thigh, rubbing the red lines before gently massaging his balls.

With just a few bobs of my head he was cumming down my throat, his hips thrusting up so that his tip hit the back of my throat. He let out a long, low moan, completely unwavering as I continued to suck him through his orgasm.

When he put a hand on my shoulder I pulled off him and swallowed. Some of his load had leaked at the side of my mouth and before I could wipe it away with the back of my hand his mouth was on mine, licking it up instead. I laughed into the kiss and he licked my nose as Seokmin laughed behind us.

When he was done, he leaned forwards onto my chest, pushing me back onto Seokmin who put his arms around me again. We lay there for a moment, the shower head aimed at the wall as we panted lightly.

“You guys should force me to shower more often.”

We all laughed at Seokmin’s statement as Seungkwan pounded on the door again.

“It’s okay, Kwannie,” I called to him, helping Soonyoung sit up. “We’re done.”

“Thank fuck for that.”

We helped each other stand up and washed each other, all of our bodies over sensitive and flinching under light touches. Once we were done, Seokmin shut off the water and we stepped out into the bathroom, towelling ourselves off and picking up our clothes. They went into their own bedrooms and I went into mine, wrapping my hair in a microfiber towel before getting a fresh pair of knickers and putting on the same shorts.

I started to pull my binder on, but got stuck in it with my arms raised over my head. After struggling for a few minutes and getting completely out of breath, I gave up. Knowing Seungkwan would be the quickest to respond with his bedroom directly across from mine, I called out to him.

“Seungkwan, can I get some help please?”

I heard him sigh and apologise to Minki, a pang of guilt stinging in my chest as I remembered she was there. He stopped at the door.

“What?”

“I’m stuck in my binder again.”

He pushed the door open, by this point not bothered at the sight of my boobs. The fabric was part way over my face, so I flinched when he started tugging at the hem of the binder. After a bit, I was able to lower my arms and help him pull it down over my chest.

“Thanks, son,” I said, fanning my face a little.

“No problem.” He shifted on his feet a little awkwardly.

I looked up at him sceptically. “What?”

“Nothing, I just …” he trailed off and I saw what was making him uncomfortable.

“Oh Jesus, I’m not helping you with that,” I said, standing and moving to my wardrobe to pull out a shirt. “Sorry dude but I’m all fucked out.”

“What do I do?” he whispered desperately.

I adjusted the shirt on my shoulders, looking at him across the bed. “Shit I don’t know.” I bit my lip in thought. “Say you gotta shit and jerk it?”

He gave me an exasperated look.

“Okay, okay, sorry. Don’t tell her about the shit part and just jerk it in the bathroom.”

He glanced over his shoulder and I saw Minki in his room smile at him. He turned back to me. “I don’t wanna jerk it.”

I couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Oh honey, you’ll have to talk to one of the others about that.”

“Why not you?”

“Because I don’t know shit, my guy. I have an anxiety disorder, they made the first move.”

He huffed in frustration. “Fine.” He turned on his heel and told Minki he would be back in a moment, he just needed to use the bathroom. I laughed after him, hearing the door slam shut.

Checking my phone, I crossed the hallway to stand in the doorway of Seungkwan’s room. “You need anything? Drink? Snacks?” I bit my tongue to stop from finishing the quote.

She smiled up at me, twirling a pen in her fingers. “No thanks, I’m okay.”

“Cool, cool.” I wondered whether or not it was worth mentioning and decided it was. “Hey, I’m sorry if you like. Heard anything.”

She shook her head. “Seungkwan was overreacting.”

I nodded. “He tends to do that. Anyway, I’m still sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

I was startled by Soonyoung’s hands on my hips. “Where’s Seungkwan?”

“We’ll be downstairs if you need anything,” I said to Minki before turning and pushing Soonyoung away from the room and down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write the group chat
> 
> Seungcheol as daddy, Jeonghan as mama, Joshua as sub!jisoo, Jun as the Most, Soonyoung as 10:10, Wonwoo as emo shark boi, Jihoon as I will sell you to satan for a corn chip, Seokmin as donkey kong, Mingyu as asparagus boi (plus his gf, asparagus piss), Minghao as saving china, Seungkwan as mariah carey, Hansol as vomnon, and Chan as have u seen my son

When Seungkwan and Minki finally came downstairs, Soonyoung, Seokmin and I were starting to get the house ready for the party. Soonyoung was sitting in front of the stereo, reading out song titles for approval while Seokmin and I prepared snack bowls.

“What about My Neck My Back?” he called over his shoulder.

I clicked and pointed at him. “Fuck yes, put that on there.”

He laughed and started playing it from his phone as Seungkwan stood in the entrance to the kitchen, horrified while Minki giggled nervously.

Holding a cracker and singing along, I danced over to Seungkwan, forcing the cracker into his mouth and patting his cheek lightly before going to stand over Soonyoung.

I heard Seungkwan tumble through an apology to Minki before walking her to the front door. Once he had seen her off he came storming into the living room, curtly smacking the back of my head.

“What the fuck, Seungkwan?”

“ ‘What the fuck?’ Really? You’re so embarrassing.” He gave Soonyoung a smack too, striding into the kitchen and trying to smack Seokmin who was doing his best to hold him off. “All three of you are horrible, horrible people.”

I walked into the kitchen and pulled Seungkwan’s arms by his sides, turning him around and hugging him.

“I’m sorry dude, we didn’t mean to take it too far.”

“You had a threesome two rooms away from us,” his words were muffled against my chest.

I made eye contact with Seokmin who shrugged and went back to making a cheese board.

“Yeah well it wasn’t on purpose.”

He pulled his head off my chest but didn’t try to pull away. “You didn’t accidentally have a threesome.”

I stroked the back of his head and he leant back on my chest. “You got me there, kiddo.”

He sighed. “Her parents said she could come tonight.”

My face lit up. “Well we didn’t do too badly then, did we? Didn’t completely chase her away.”

“You almost did.”

“Okay but you’re the one who left her in your room because just having her in your room got you excited,” Seokmin pitched in, and I felt Seungkwan freeze in my arms.

I gave Seokmin a pleading look. “Dude, uncalled for. He’s still a baby let him live.”

He shoved me away from him, angry again. “I’m not a baby.”

“Bless, what a sweetie.”

Soonyoung joined us in the kitchen. “Our little maknae, growing up so fast.”

“I hate you all.”

We laughed as he fumed and I pulled him into another hug, kissing the side of his head. “Love you too, Kwannie.”

The rest of the afternoon was largely taken up by cooking and eating pork belly followed by the three of them sitting on my bed to watch me do my make up. They all let out cries of protest when I decided not to do winged eyeliner.

Once I had finished my make up, going for a light look rather than the usual heavy eye makeup I was partial to, I joined them on the bed and we fell into a cuddle pile. With Seungkwan as my little spoon, I pulled out my phone to check the time and saw a message in the group chat.

 

 **[vomnon to we dem bois]** what time should we be there?  
**[vomnon to we dem bois]** also how much alcohol are you providing

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** it costs $0.00 to scroll tf up

 **[vomnon to we dem bois]** … there are 15 people in this chat  
**[vomnon to we dem bois]** when i checked my phone there were 69 unread messages

 **[have u seen my son to we dem bois]** lol 69

 **[daddy to we dem bois]** any time after 6 and its byo

 **[mama to we dem bois]** did you just laugh at the sex number?

 **[have u seen my son to we dem bois]** ……………………………  
**[have u seen my son to we dem bois]** maybe

 **[mama to we dem bois]** unbelievable

 **[vomnon to we dem bois]** thank u daddy

 **[daddy to we dem bois]** no problem vomnon

 **[vomnon to we dem bois]** is that still my name in here?  
**[vomnon to we dem bois]** @(y/n) change this

 **[mariah carey to we dem bois]** they have their mouth full js

 **[vomnon to we dem bois]** what that mean

 **[daddy to we dem bois]** gross

 **[mariah carey to we dem bois]** “sorry cant hear you over the dick in my mouth”

 **[vomnon to we dem bois]** WHAT THE FUFK  
**[vomnon to we dem bois]** WY OSUDL YOUF TELL M EHT AT

 **[daddy to we dem bois]** lol

 **[have u seen my son to we dem bois]** too much

 **[asparagus boi to we dem bois]** makes sense

 **[emo shark boi to we dem bois]** I agree with chan that’s too much

 **[saving china to we dem bois]** second

 **[I will sell you to satan for a corn chip to we dem bois]** third

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** fourth

 **[sub!jisoo to we dem bois]** fourth  
**[sub!jisoo to we dem bois]** oh fifth

 **[daddy to we dem bois]** sixth

 **[mama to we dem bois]** seventh

 **[asparagus boi to we dem bois]** I mean  
**[asparagus boi to we dem bois]** at least they’re getting some

 **[asparagus piss to we dem bois]** mingyu has a point

 **[mariah carey to we dem bois]** you guys cant talk you don’t count goodbye farewell

 **[big kahuna to we dem bois]** Seungkwan I can see u sweating as I read this  
**[big kahuna to we dem bois]** I told u not to share this info with them

 **[daddy to we dem bois]** why not ?? we’re all a family here

 **[big kahuna to we dem bois]** ya I just don’t want u guys getting jealous

 **[donkey kong to we dem bois]** dam u rite @(y/n)

 **[big kahuna to we dem bois]** bless up ilu

 **[mariah carey to we dem bois]** IF YOU GUYS MAKE OUT WITH ME IN THE BED IM MOVING OUT

 **[10:10 to we dem bois]** good then we wont have to put up with you pounding on the door when im bouta get my dick succ

 **[big kahuna to we dem bois]** O SHIT WADDUP

 **[mariah carey to we dem bois]** don’t high five that tf  
**[mariah carey sent a photo to we dem bois]** _photo is of (y/n) on top of Seokmin making out with him while Soonyoung smiles and gives the camera the thumbs up_  
**[mariah carey to we dem bois]** im moving back into the dorm fuck the Gag Trio

 **[big kahuna to we dem bois]** MY SON NO

 **[mariah carey sent a photo to we dem bois]** _photo is of (y/n) now on top of Seungkwan, kissing his cheek as he grimaces_  
**[mariah carey to we dem bois]** send help

 **[daddy to we dem bois]** I’m omw

**[mariah carey set the nickname for Choi Seungcheol to not all heroes wear capes]**

**[big kahuna set the nickname for Choi Seungcheol to daddy]**  
**[big kahuna to we dem bois]** u cant change daddys name that one of the rules

**[mariah carey set the nickname for (y/f/n) name to dick succ]**

**[dick succ to we dem bois]** ok but that sjust a fact????

 **[10:10 to we dem bois]** that’s just a fact

 **[donkey kong to we dem bois]** the Truth

 **[mariah carey to we dem bois]** I hate you guys

 **[asparagus boi to we dem bois]** if scoups is going over now does that mean we can now too?

 **[10:10 to we dem bois]** only if u promise not to ruin my sheets again

 **[asparagus boi to we dem bois]** listen that was Wonwoo that time

 **[emo shark boi to we dem bois]** bruh

 **[asparagus boi to we dem bois]** love u

 **[emo shark boi to we dem bois]** you just threw me under the bus

 **[asparagus boi to we dem bois]** love u

 **[emo shark boi to we dem bois]** no worries hoshi I will be going no where near your bed

 **[10:10 to we dem bois]** thank you so much

 **[asparagus piss to we dem bois]** I can make no such promises

 **[10:10 to we dem bois]** JEAN PLEASE  
**[10:10 to we dem bois]** I AM BEGGING U  
**[10:10 to we dem bois]** BED SHEETS R SO EXPENSIVE

 **[asparagus piss to we dem bois]** you are an internationally successful kpop idol

 **[10:10 to we dem bois]** AND THIS IS A RECESSION

 **[asparagus boi to we dem bois]** will towels be provided

 **[10:10 to we dem bois]** @seokmin I cannot believe you said me and (y/n) were this bad

 **[donkey kong to we dem bois]** listen. You were

 **[mama to we dem bois]** you were

 **[emo shark boi to we dem bois]** you were

 **[saving china to we dem bois]** you were

 **[vomnon to we dem bois]** you were

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** you were

 **[asparagus boi to we dem bois]** you were

 **[have u seen my son to we dem bois]** you were

 **[sub!jisoo to we dem bois]** you were

 **[I will sell you to satan for a corn chip to we dem bois]** you were

 **[mariah carey to we dem bois]** you still are

 **[mama to we dem bois]** Seungcheol is driving but he says you were

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** we still are  
**[dick succ to we dem bois]** @my wife are you coming now too

 **[mama to we dem bois]** yes my beautiful husband  
**[mama to we dem bois]** Seungcheol is driving me

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** perfect I cant wait to see you my beautiful wife

 **[mama to we dem bois]** we should renew our vows

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** I do it every night before I go to sleep

 **[vomnon to we dem bois]** tf does that mean

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** I jerk it to ur mother lmao

 **[vomnon to we dem bois]** FKCU

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** hey guys not to be home of sexuals but I lov eyou all a lot and I treasure each and everyone of you  
**[dick succ to we dem bois]** esp @jean

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** that’s sweet and all  
**[the Most to we dem bois]** but it’s very hard to take you seriously when your nick name is dick succ

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** jun listen to me …  
**[dick succ to we dem bois]** just listen

 **[saving china to we dem bois]** I agree with jun

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** DON’T INTERRUPT ME  
**[dick succ to we dem bois]** anyway  
**[dick succ to we dem bois]** this is very important jun listen to me  
**[dick succ to we dem bois]** I lov u

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** thanks

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** bitch tf say it bacl

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** I was taught not to lie so …

 **[mariah carey to to we dem bois]** DAMN

 **[saving china to we dem bois]** holy shit

 **[asparagus piss to we dem bois]** savage

 **[donkey king to we dem bois]** (y/n) deadass just burst into tears

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** ofc they did

 **[donkey kong sent a photo to we dem bois]** _photo is of (y/n) in tears_

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** fuck

 **[saving china to we dem bois]** good one @jun

 **[I will sell you to satan for a corn chip to we dem bois]** yeah jun good job

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** ur uninvited  
**[dick succ to we dem bois]** cancelled  
**[dick succ to we dem bois]** ctrl+alt+delete

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** im sorry I was joking I love you

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** good I love u too ur invited again bless up  
**[dick succ to we dem bois]** also im printing out that message and sticking it to the fridge

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** can I take it back?

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** doesn’t work like that buddy

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** damn  
**[the Most to we dem bois]** were you actually crying tho

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** oh yeah lmao that happens

 **[saving china to we dem bois]** ignore him he’s useless

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** um

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** lmao u poor thing minghao

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** @seokmin can we borrow your room tonight?

 **[donkey kong to we dem bois]** WAT

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** I mean cool if we can’t

 **[donkey kong to we dem bois]** I mean depends where I end up sleeping

 **[the Most to we dem bois]** so that’s a yes bc you’ll be in (y/n)’s bed

 **[mariah carey to we dem bois]** I REFUSE TO HAVE THREE DIFFERENT ROOMS IN MY OWN HOUSE TAKE UP BY PERVERTS

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** tbh im still recovering from this morning lmao

 **[have u seen my son to we dem bois]** im too young for this

 **[mariah carey to we dem bois]** @(y/n) GOOD @chan u right

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** @chan u right you need to be protected from this

 **[have u seen my son to we dem bois]** im not that young

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** yes u are  
**[dick succ to we dem bois]** u r baby  
**[dick succ to we dem bois]** hey chan

 **[have u seen my son to we dem bois]** ?

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** I lov u

 **[have u seen my son to we dem bois]** lov u too

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** @jun SEE THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT

 **[saving china to we dem bois]** hes getting ready

 **[dick succ to we dem bois]** ight ight that’s cool gotta go greet my beautiful wife brb


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties at the Gag Quartet house are wild and messy and everyone loves them. They also have a habit of playing out almost exactly the same every time.

I clamoured over Seungkwan and bounded down the stairs, throwing myself into Jeonghan’s arms as soon as I opened the door. He stumbled back a little with the force but laughed and put a hand around my waist.

“Hey (y/n).”

“Hello my beautiful wife,” I said, letting him go and taking the wine bottle from him.

He and Seungcheol stepped inside and took off their shoes. Seungkwan came down stairs and was immediately at Seungcheol’s side.

“Hyung thank you.”

Seungcheol passed me a case of beer, putting an arm around Seungkwan. “No problem dongsaeng.”

We moved to the living room and waited for the others to get there, Soonyoung and Seokmin sharing an arm chair while Seungcheol and Seungkwan took a couch, Jeonghan and I curled up together on the other sofa.

Soonyoung had put on his playlist and was quietly doing the dance moves to one of their songs under Seokmin. We were all making light conversation, Seungkwan watching me with narrowed eyes as he had Seungcheol between us.

After catching a chip that Jeonghan had thrown into my mouth, I had a thought. “Hey what time is Minki gonna be here?”

The others looked to him and his face softened. “I don’t know.”

“Does she know what time to be here?”

He shook his head, looking sheepish.

“Wait,” Seungcheol scrunched his face a little in confusion, “who’s Minki?”

“Girl from school,” Seungkwan mumbled, sinking back into the couch and blushing.

Given the fact that I had embarrassed him enough that day, I decided to lay off, allowing him to tell them whatever he was comfortable sharing. Which happened to not include his jerking it in the bathroom.

Jeonghan threw a chip to Seungcheol who caught it. “Looking forward to meeting her.”

I shifted so I could rest my head on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “She’s really lovely.”

Seungkwan frowned at me. “You barely met her, you were too busy in the shower.”

The rest of us laughed lightly and I wound my arms around the one I was leaning on. “Still met her. Interacted with her.”

His eyes widened and he sat up, eyebrows flying up his forehead. “Did you talk to her when I was in the bathroom?”

I started laughing. “No, the fuck dude I was downstairs. Anyway you should ask what time she’s gonna be here.”

He narrowed his eyes again but leant back onto the couch, somewhat satisfied with my answer. “What, so you can embarrass me some more?”

I waved a dismissive hand. “Nah, gave you enough of that today.”

His jaw slackened the same way it did when he ate his mother’s kimchi. “Thank you.”

I smiled at him. “Anything for you, my precious son.”

He squirmed a little, but I could see the corner of his mouth being tugged up as he pulled out his phone.

Mingyu and Jean were the next to arrive, teasing Soonyoung about his sheets and joking about what they were gonna do this time. They were closely followed by the rest of the members, coming in two cars at the same time.

By the time Minki arrived, _All Star_ by Smash Mouth was playing loudly as Jean and I did our old house choir dance to it. Everyone was already a little bit tipsy – Hansol a lot tipsy as he was such a lightweight and had no idea how to pace himself.

I left Jean to answer the door, Seungkwan hot on my heels. He tried to push me out of the way but still had a drink in his hand that he didn’t want to spill. Minki smiled at the two of us when I opened the door.

After greeting us, she pointed to a car behind her with the window rolled down. “My parents just want to talk to you before they leave.”

“Oh.” I passed my drink to Seungkwan. “Cool yeah that’s fine.” I turned my head back into the house and tried to yell over the music. “Seokmin!”

He joined us in the hallway a moment later. “What’s up? Hi Minki.”

“Hi, my parents wanted to talk to you before they left.”

He straightened up a little and gave his drink to Minki. He loved meeting parents. “They in the car?”

Minki nodded and he strode forward, me quickening my pace to catch up to him.

Minki’s parents were two clean cut but tired middle aged men, and they smiled as we both bowed to them politely, Seokmin and I reaching through the window to shake their hands as Seokmin did the introducing.

The man in the driver’s seat leant forward a little to see us better. “We needed to check the homeowners were respectable.”

“I completely understand,” I said, smiling at him as respectably as I could, “and I assure you that we are.”

The man sitting by the window pitched in, his voice a little deeper. “Is there alcohol?”

“Only for those who are allowed to drink it,” Seokmin lied. “And not enough of it to do any damage.”

They nodded in approval. “Minki said she would be able to stay the night afterwards, but we have to make sure there’s a spare room for her.”

I thought about Mingyu and Jean in Soonyoung’s room and the fact that Seokmin’s room had already been promised to Jun and Minghao. “Seungkwan can sleep on the couch downstairs.”

This seemed to suffice for them and we bid them farewell, bowing again and watching them drive down the road and around the corner. Seokmin put his arm around me, rubbing up and down my arm.

“He won’t sleep on the couch, will he?”

I laughed, hooking my arm around his waist as we headed back into the house. “I don’t think so.”

We headed back inside and things carried on as they usually did, which meant Chan was tugging on my sleeve and asking to put Michael Jackson on.

I patted his head a little. “Sure thing, you sweet baby, you.”

Despite my babying him, he beamed back at me, following to the low table the stereo was sat on. I picked up Soonyoung’s phone and unlocked it to scroll through the playlist we had prepared.

“Any specific song?”

He thought for a moment. “ _Beat It_?”

I typed it into the search bar and set it to play next. “There you go, just let this one finish.”

He thanked me excitedly and moved into the space we had cleared in the living room, kitchen table moved to the part where the kitchen turned into the living room to hold drinks and snacks. As the song started, everyone moved to the sides to watch Chan dance, as he always did.

Seungkwan and Minki were standing next to the table and I saw Seungkwan lean over to whisper something to her. Chan started to dance and Seungkwan pointed to him, still talking to Minki and with his drink in hand. As Chan did the classic Michael Jackson spin, he knocked the drink out of Seungkwan’s hand, sending the cup and it’s contents flying.

Seemingly not taking notice, Chan continued to dance as Seungkwan’s face turned from shock to fury. I tried to stifle my laughter as I ran to place myself in front of him, using my arms to hold him back as he yelled over my shoulder.

“You disrespect your hyung like this, you little brat?”

Chan caught onto this and turned around hesitantly, mouth stretching into a smile as he took in the situation before him.

“Sorry Seungkwan.” He clearly wasn’t taking it seriously as he giggled through his apology.

“You’re about to be!” Seungkwan attempted to lurch forward, but I caught him. Everyone erupted into cheers, knowing the kind of fight it was and not getting worried.

As Seungkwan struggled against me the music stopped for a moment and switched to _It’s on Like Donkey Kong_ by Blood on the Dance Floor. I looked over to the stereo to see Seokmin laughing, slapping his own knee and holding Soonyoung’s phone. I started to laugh along with everyone else as the song carried on, Wonwoo stepping out from the group and between Chan and I.

“Now this is what I came here for.”

Seungkwan gripped my shoulders and started laughing as Wonwoo sang along, knowing every single word and causing everyone to laugh louder. Seungkwan leant down against me, laughter shaking his entire body against mine, drink forgotten. We all watched Wonwoo perform the entire song, Chan moving to stand next to me to give him space. I slung an arm around his shoulders, Seungkwan still laughing against me, and Wonwoo didn’t miss a single word.

We all cheered him as the song finished and Jun high fived him, the song changing to something more upbeat and less terrible. Suddenly Minghao was forcing his drink into Jun’s hand and spreading his arms for everyone to leave the space free before b-boying wildly. Alcohol made him cocky but also sloppy, so while the routine was good, some movements were a little too enthusiastic.

Seungkwan stepped out from behind me to get another drink just as Minghao stood to the side to prepare for a flip. Once the flip was done and Minghao was upright again, he found himself face to face with Seungkwan.

“You fucking stood on my foot!” Seungkwan was yelling, and I rolled my eyes at him, folding my arms.

Minghao looked more inconvenienced than anything. “You stood on mine.”

This went back and forth for some time, both of them insisting that the other had stood on their foot. I gave Seokmin a look as I saw him go to change the song, presumably to another Blood on the Dance Floor. He pouted but set the phone down again.

My attention was brought back to Seungkwan and Minghao as Seungkwan threw his drink on Minghao’s chest.

Minghao’s jaw dropped in shock and offense. He slowly looked from his soaked jumper to Seungkwan, who was smirking up at him.

“You little bitch, you ruined my jumper.”

Seungkwan closed his eyes and tilted his head, his eyebrows raising. “Oops, it just,” he opened his eyes to look back at Minghao, “slipped.”

Minghao pulled his jumper off in one swift movement and started to cuss Seungkwan out in Mandarin. Seungkwan scrambled to hide behind me again as Jun set down his and Minghao’s drinks to hold him back by his shoulders.

Minghao started pounding his own chest, switching to English. “Square the fuck up you pleb!”

Jun rolled his eyes nonchalantly. “You always do this at parties.”

His grip on Minghao’s shoulders was tight enough that he couldn’t move forward but loose enough to show he, to some degree, wanted to see Seungkwan get beat up. If we were honest, we all did a little bit. Seungkwan continued to shake behind me, gripping the sides of my shirt.

Soonyoung stepped out between us, a drink still in his hand. He held his hands out, flat palmed, and started to softly body roll. “Hey now, let’s all just calm down.”

The room fell silent spare the music as Minghao slowly stopped struggling against Jun and Soonyoung kept body rolling. Just like every other time, it worked, and everyone else started to slowly body roll. I looked over to Seokmin, who was staring at Soonyoung slack-jawed. He pulled his eyes away from him and I signalled for him to turn the music up, prompting everyone to go back to their business.

Minghao seemed to forget his jumper as Jun picked it up and threw it over one of the couches, and the two of them were obscured from my view as everyone moved back into the space and started dancing again. I went to the table and poured Seungkwan another drink, which he took with a bow of his head.

I turned to Minki. “Sorry about that, it happens. Every time.”

She laughed and I took her cup to refill. “That’s okay, Kwannie warned me.”

I smiled at her, passing back her cup and looping an arm around Seungkwan’s waist. “Well, Kwans, if that plus this morning hasn’t chased her off then I think it’s safe to say she’s a keeper.” I patted his stomach a couple times as he choked on his drink.

He looked down at me in dismay. “You said no more embarrassing.”

I shrugged, squeezing his waist. “I’m drunk and I love you.”

I felt him roll his eyes as I put my other arm around him and pressed my cheek to his chest. He put a hand on my shoulder lazily, patting it awkwardly. Not wanting to let him go but knowing I needed to, I pressed a quick kiss to his chest and let him go, willing my eyes to stop prickling.

I got myself a drink and ruffled his hair before going to do a sweep of the house. I went upstairs to check Soonyoung’s room first, finding it empty. I turned around and jumped when I saw Jean and Mingyu on top of each other in the hall way where they hadn’t been a moment before.

“Jesus Christ, you two gave me a fright.” I stood over them and pulled Mingyu up by his hair, making him moan. “Fucking hell, get into Soonie’s room now.”

I helped Mingyu stand before he practically gathered Jean into his arms and stumbled down the hall as he still kissed her. I let out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind them. Checking the bathroom and other rooms, I went to move down the stairs again when I saw Joshua sitting at the foot of them.

I fell down next to him, hooking an arm through his and pulling my knees to my chest.

“Seungkwan is exhausting.”

He laughed, leaning into me so I could rest my head on his shoulder, his head atop mine. “You do a good job putting up with him twenty-four seven.”

“You did it for longer than I’ve lived with him.”

“Yeah, but there were 13 of us, so I didn’t have to deal with him all the time constantly.”

I hummed and took a mouthful of my drink. “How’re you doing, Oshu?”

He sighed. “Tired.”

I felt myself start to go from tipsy to drunk and sighed as well. “I’d offer you a bed but I think they’re all taken tonight.”

“What about the games room couch?”

I shook my head, making him lift his own. “You know Hansol will end up there.” I thought for a moment. “Although you could crash there until he needs it. God knows how long that’ll be, but it’s an option.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. “Thanks, (y/n). I’d love to stay here with you, but –”

I lifted my head from him and kissed his shoulder through his shirt. “I get you, let me know if you need anything.”

We stood together and he went to the garage door, entering the games room it had been converted to since none of us had a car. I made my way back into the kitchen being greeted by Jihoon and Hansol raiding the pantry.

“What are you guys doing?” I asked, moving to stand behind them and finishing my drink.

“Ran out of snacks,” Jihoon said simply, pointing to the living room. When I went to look where he was pointing, I saw three chip bowls on the ground, chips scattered under the table.

I sighed heavily, walking to the table and getting up on top of it, hands on hips.

“Who the fuck spilled all the chips?”

“Who the fuck do you think?” Wonwoo yelled at me, pointing directly up to reference Mingyu and Jean upstairs.

“Figures.” I started to bend my knees to get down before the song changed to _Taller Than You_ by Mamamoo and I immediately stood up again. “Oh shit waddup! Turn it the fuck up!”

I jumped down from the table as Seokmin turned it up and joined me along with Soonyoung and Seungkwan. We had spent an entire week learning the moves to all the Mamamoo songs, with Seungkwan as Solar (the centre of attention), Soonyoung as Moonbyul (the dancer), Seokmin as Hwasa (thighs) and myself as Wheein (short). We quickly got into position and danced through the song, much to Minki’s delight as she watched Seungkwan intently. When it was finished I was laughing and happy, panting a little as I wasn’t anywhere near as in shape as the others.  
I fell onto a couch next to Jeonghan who was leaning on Seungcheol. He reached a hand out to pull me into him but I pushed him away.

“I’m sweating.”

He laughed and held the hand Seungcheol had on his shoulder. I talked to them for a while as we watched over the others dancing, living up to our roles as the tired parents of the group. I caught sight of the back of Minki’s head as she disappeared into the hallway and stood up to stand in the kitchen.

I watched Seungkwan as he tried to slip unnoticed up stairs, his hand in Minki’s and the two of them laughing nervously. The sight made me smile with pride and nostalgia, hoping the boy had enough sense to use a condom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, cred to @dimplesjae for some of the dialogue here lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is getting laid. That's it just. Everyone is getting sum

Stuck in a reverie staring up at the now empty stair case, Seokmin’s hands around my waist and his mouth on my neck took me by surprise, but I quickly leaned back into him, tilting my head to give him better access.

“I was thinking,” he said, lips still tracing lightly over my skin, “Soonyoung didn’t really get that much attention this morning.”

I lolled my head back onto his shoulder and took my bottom lip in my teeth as I hummed my agreement. “No, he didn’t really.”

He pressed a sloppy kiss to my shoulder. “We should make up for it.”

With the music and the alcohol, I felt myself grinding gently against him. “We should fuck him.”

I felt him smile against my skin. “My thoughts exactly.”

I whined a little as he broke away, watching him as he made his way back to the living room and found Soonyoung, resting his hands on his hips and putting his lips on his ear. However Seokmin worded it, he made Soonyoung blush and nod eagerly. He made eye contact with me and gave me both a wide smile and a thumbs up.

I turned my head to the corner as I heard gagging sounds and rolled my eyes at the sight of Hansol vomiting. I shot Soonyoung and Seokmin a short glance before getting a bucket from under the sink and walking over to Hansol.

“Every time, man,” I said, but I wasn’t really that bothered. It was expected of him, and I reminded myself of this as I looked up at the piece of A4 paper on the wall above his head, with _RIP HAN’S-SOUL_ scrawled in Seokmin’s drunken handwriting.

“Sorry,” he croaked out, sitting up against the wall and putting his hands either side of the bucket as I set it in his lap.

I stroked his hair out of his eyes and he threw up again, trying to soothe him. “This is why your name is Vomnon in the group chat.”

He laughed at himself a little. “Can’t argue with that.”

I reached over to a small table near us and pulled the box of tissues from it as Jeonghan crouched next to us.

“I can take over here if you have something else to do,” he offered as I wiped Hansol’s mouth.

I shrugged. “It’s okay. You’re not the only one with motherly instincts, my beautiful wife.”

He smiled, rubbing Hansol’s back as he threw up again. “I’m also not the only one with a needy boyfriend, my beautiful husband.”

I laughed at this, looking at Jeonghan’s smiling face as I threaded my fingers through Hansol’s hair. “They can wait a bit.” I looked over my shoulder into the living room. “Besides, they seem to be fine without me.”

Jeonghan followed my gaze and saw Seokmin and Soonyoung sitting in an arm chair, Soonyoung straddling Seokmin’s lap as Seokmin’s hands dragged up and down his sides. In the early days, this would have had the whole group going wild. But a lot had happened in the past year, including our relationship spurring on the questioning of sexualities within the group, ultimately leading to Seungcheol and Jeonghan getting together and Jun and Minghao finally coming out.

Jeonghan smiled fondly at them. “So it seems.”

When Hansol had calmed down enough to stop throwing up, Jeonghan helped me carry him into the garage, where Joshua was fast asleep on the couch. I nudged him awake and he groaned at the sigh of us, rolling down on the floor with a pillow and falling asleep again.

"Well that sorts that problem," I said as Jeonghan laughed.

We laid Hansol down on the couch and I tipped the bucket down the industrial sink in the corner, rinsing it out while Jeonghan spread a blanket across Hansol.

Once we were sure he wasn’t going to asphyxiate, we moved back out to join the others, Jeonghan going to tell Seungcheol they were on Hansol duty. I went over to the arm chair and put a light hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder to let him know I needed a word and sat on the arm while I waited for them to break apart. It took them a while, during which time Seokmin removed one hand from Soonyoung’s side and placed it on my hip, rubbing circles with his thumb. When Soonyoung finally pried his lips from Seokmin’s, they both turned to me.

“I’m gonna go check upstairs, but I’m ready when you are.”

Soonyoung gave me a hasty kiss as Seokmin squeezed my hip and then they were back on each other, Soonyoung squirming a little.

I heaved myself off the chair and headed upstairs, grabbing a Smirnoff ice on my way past the kitchen and tipping it back. I walked past Seungkwan’s door and to the end of the hallway, knocking on Soonyoung’s door instead.

I heard light curses and thumping, followed by Jean angrily calling Mingyu an asshole. I was about to say never mind when the door opened and Mingyu peered around it, shirtless.

“Yeah?” he tried to keep the door closed a little, but I still saw Jean behind him climbing back up onto the bed.

“Nothing, just checking that everything’s fine.”

“It is,” he tried to say but was drowned out by Jean yelling behind him.

“He pushed me off the fucking bed!”

I laughed, waving a hand to dismiss Mingyu. “Go kiss your girlfriend better.”

He clearly didn’t need telling twice as he all but slammed the door in my face. I figured I would check Seokmin’s room, not remembering when the last time I had seen Jun or Minghao was.

When I knocked on the door it buckled suddenly. There was a harsh thump, followed by Minghao cursing in Mandarin. I heard some wet sounds before Jun answered through the door.

“Busy.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” I made to leave before smiling dopily to myself. “Hope you’re using lube.”

The door buckled again. “We’re not exactly new to this.”

I laughed at Minghao’s words, his tone of voice clearly expressing his frustration that they had been interrupted.

“Just checking, you never know and I care about your asshole, Minghao.”

“Fuck off,” it was half a yell and half a groan and I decided to leave it at that.

I pressed my ear to Seungkwan’s door before knocking, not wanting to ruin any mood that he might have going. All I could catch were whispers and I bit on my lip in thought, not wanting to interrupt but wanting to know if he was okay.

As I stood there, teething my bottom lip and with my face still against the door, I saw Soonyoung and Seokmin stumble up the stairs. Before they could see me, Seokmin tripped onto the landing, pulling Soonyoung down with him. Soonyoung tried to push himself off the floor but Seokmin yanked him down again, pulling him by his hair into a messy kiss.

While they rolled around on the floor for a bit, I moved away from the door and stood over them, nudging Seokmin’s shoulder with my toe. He hummed into the kiss.

“If you guys want it to be just you tonight let me know, I don’t mind.”

And I really didn’t. The relationship had started off as my two boyfriends and I, with them only ever showing interest in me. But after a while they had come to me separately, crying as they said they might have feelings for each other. And now, they were just as in love with each other as they were with me and I with them.

Soonyoung pulled his mouth off Seokmin’s neck. “No, no we need you.”

I rolled my eyes but took hold of his shoulders to help him up off the ground. “That’s gay.”

Seokmin gave me a blank look from the floor. “This whole situation is gay.”

I clicked and pointed at him before taking his hand and heaving him up. “True.”

I lead the way into my room, tipping back more of my drink and crawling up the bed to lean back against the headboard. I finished my drink as I watched them collapse on top of each other on the bed, hurriedly removing their clothes until they were both just in their underwear. With a fresh wave of alcohol in my system, I felt my chest welling up at the sight of them and took in a shaky breath, blinking back tears.

They both turned their heads to look at me, suddenly full of concern. Seokmin got off Soonyoung and moved to kneel in front of me, holding my hands in his.

“Are you okay, what happened?”

I shook my head as Soonyoung sat up on the edge of the bed, eyebrows pushed together. “I just really love you guys a lot.”

Seokmin smiled. “We love you too, (y/n).”

He leant down to kiss me, slowly and gently and so well that I didn’t notice his hands on the hem of my shirt until he was breaking the kiss to pull it up over my head. He looked at my chest and sighed, shoulders sagging.

“You know I’m supportive of you but this thing is impossible,” he said in relation to my binder and I laughed. “Hyung, come help me with this.”

Soonyoung moved up the edge of the bed and the three of us struggled with the tight fabric, peeling it from my chest and throwing it to the side. As soon as my chest was bare, Soonyoung pushed Seokmin from in front of me and pulled me down the bed to lie on my back. I uncrossed my legs to bend up on either side of his body as he kissed me and massaged my left breast, making me sigh in relief.

His hand moved to the right one, using his other hand to prop himself up off the bed as Seokmin took over the left. They were both gentle, knowing how painful the binder could get, and worked at relieving the constricting feeling of it.

Eventually my boobs adjusted to being free and their soft kneading became agonising, making my breath hitch a little. They both took notice of this and Seokmin moved to take my nipple into his mouth, nipping at it and swirling his tongue. Soonyoung followed his lead, and softly pecked around the edge of my breast, slowly moving towards my nipple and pecking it before flattening his tongue against it, making my hips buck into the air.

Seokmin moved his hand down my body to unbutton my shorts, pulling them down with my knickers when I lifted my hips and kicked them down my legs. My knees instinctively pulled up and my thighs parted for him to slip a hand between them, but my core was met by nothing but cold air as they continued their work on my boobs.

My hips were grinding on nothing and I was getting more and more frustrated before I remembered – this was about Soonyoung.

I fisted their hair and pulled them both off my chest, Soonyoung going with a light pop. I panted a little, my chest rising and falling.

“This is about you,” I said, and Soonyoung’s eyelids fluttered at my words.

I sat up and pushed Soonyoung to lie back, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. I straddled his torso, facing away from him, as I pushed his boxers down his thighs and his dick sprang up – words never failed to have an impact on him.

Seokmin moved off the bed and positioned himself between Soonyoung’s legs, looking up at me.

“Suck him off.”

I nodded quickly before doing as he said, bending down to press a slow, close mouthed kiss to Soonyoung’s leaking tip. He whined and bucked his hips up in response, pushing past my lips and against my teeth.

I turned to look at him over my shoulder. “Bruh.”

His eyebrows were knitted and his hands balled in the sheets at his sides. “Sorry.”

I turned back to Seokmin and we exchanged a look. He rubbed his hands up Soonyoung’s thighs before pinning his hips to the bed, nodding for me to continue.

I bent down and kissed Soonyoung the same way, holding my lips like that for a while before dipping my tongue out a little to press against his slit, making him moan. I tongued at his slit for a while before taking his head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. My hair fell from my shoulders in a curtain around me and I heard Seokmin let out a noise of disapproval.

As I continued to swirl my tongue around his head, I started to move my hand on him and his legs started shaking. Seokmin shifted in front of me.

“Soonyoung, you need to stay still,” his voice was low with lust and Soonyoung whimpered.

“I don’t know if I can.”

Seokmin growled a little. “You have to.”

There was a pause and his hips stilled a little.

“Good boy,” I could hear the smile in Seokmin’s voice as he removed a hand from Soonyoung’s hip and used it to gather my hair up and out of the way, collecting it at the back of my head so he had a clear view of Soonyoung in my mouth.

“Fuck,” he breathed at the sight and I looked up at him. His mouth was open and he kept licking his lips. “That’s enough teasing, take him in some more.”

I pulled off Soonyoung with a smack. “If I do that he’s going to fucking suffocate me.”

Soonyoung whined at the loss, but his breath hitched when I started pumping him firmly.

Seokmin gritted his teeth. “Shit, you’re right.” He thought for a moment while the movements of my hand became lazy. “Okay give him a break.”

“No, don’t do that,” Soonyoung whined as I sat back on him and my hand left his dick. He threw his head back on the bed and huffed, making Seokmin and I laugh.

Seokmin reached over to open a drawer on the bedside table, rummaging around before pulling out a bottle. Soonyoung bucked his hips in anticipation when he saw what it was and Seokmin chuckled.

“Are you ready?” he asked to make sure before he opened the bottle.

“Fuck, yes,” Soonyoung’s voice was strained and he was squirming under me. “Yes, yes I’m ready.”

Seokmin popped the cap and squirted a decent amount of lube on his fingers, then pressing it to Soonyoung’s asshole and coating the area around it. I watched the concentration on Seokmin’s face as he then coated his fingers with the clear substance, sealing the bottle and putting it on the bed next to us before settling back on his knees.

He drew circles around Soonyoung’s entrance before slowly pushing a finger into him, making sure not to do it too roughly and waiting for Soonyoung to adjust. Soonyoung let out a long sigh that had me falling with his abdomen. His finger still motionless inside him, Seokmin opened his mouth to say something before there was a knock on the door.

Soonyoung keened a little in disappointment and I rolled my eyes, swinging a leg over him and standing up off the bed. Picking up a shirt from the ground without a thought to whose it was, I pulled it on and cracked the door open a little.

Jeonghan stepped back, startled by my appearance. Seungcheol was behind him, holding a sleeping Hansol in his arms bridal style.

“How’s he doing?” I asked, looking past Jeonghan to Hansol.

Seungcheol adjusted Hansol’s weight. “He’s fine, just needs to sleep it off.”

“We’re all headed off now,” Jeonghan bit his lip as Soonyoung let out a small moan behind me.

“Cool, have you got Jun and Minghao?”

He furrowed his brows. “Why do you need to check that?”

I sighed, crossing my arms and leaning my shoulder against the door frame, making sure the door didn’t swing open too wide. “Last I knew Jun was fucking Minghao against Seokmin’s door.”

“What?” Seokmin said in surprise behind me.

“I don’t know if they finished or not, I didn’t stay around for long,” I said, ignoring Seokmin.

Jeonghan sighed. “Thanks for the tip, we’ll leave you to it.”

We were all taken by surprise as a strangled moan came from Seungkwan’s room, followed by silence from everyone.

I laughed, feeling my chest well up again. “Shit I’m proud of him.”

Jeonghan laughed as well, ducking his head down to kiss my forehead. “Thanks for tonight.”

“No problem my beautiful wife, I will see you soon. Let me know how Hansol is tomorrow.”

Seungcheol gave me a smile. “Will do, see you soon.”

We said goodbye and exchanged “I love you”s before they headed down the hall to Seokmin’s room and I shut the door, turning back to the bed. Seokmin now had two fingers in Soonyoung, who was writhing on the bed with Seokmin’s hand clamped down on his mouth to muffle his moans.

I sat on the edge of the bed beside them. “One of us is going to have to keep him quiet with Minki here.”

Seokmin bit down on his lip as he scissored his fingers inside Soonyoung. As if to prove my point, Soonyoung let out a deep groan that was loud despite Seokmin’s hand.

“Fuck you’re right.” He looked up at Soonyoung and smiled. “Sit on his face.”

Soonyoung’s eyes went wide and I laughed. “Happy to.”

I pulled off the shirt and kneeled with my legs either side of Soonyoung’s face. I was still wet from their teasing earlier, and that need came back as soon as Seokmin removed his hand, allowing Soonyoung to lick his lips. Not taking his eyes off my core, he wound his hands around the backs of my thighs to pull me down onto him and I reached back to place my hands on his chest for support. He licked a line straight from my entrance to my clit, his tongue flat.

My eyes fluttered closed and I let my head hang back. Soonyoung tightened his grip on my hips.

“Look at me,” his voice was muffled by my core and it sent vibrations through me.

“Shit.” I pulled my head back up and looked down at him.

He held my eye contact as he continued to lick all the way along, lapping at my entrance. I moved one hand from his chest to softly tug at his hair, making his eyes close for a moment before they snapped open again. As he flicked and sucked my clit, I started grinding down on his face while he pulled me into him by my hips, my moans getting higher and higher pitched.

Seokmin pulled a strand of my hair. “The point was to keep him quiet, not for you to get loud.”

“Shit yeah, sorry, sorry.” I bit down on my lip and tried to contain my moans as Soonyoung’s reverberated through me.

I kept tugging at his hair as he ate me out, licking long stripes up from my entrance and then playing with my clit, repeating it over and over. My hand lost its support on his chest as he bucked his hips so high that only his shoulders remained in contact with the bed.

Seokmin chuckled as I tried to regain my balance. “There it is.”

Soonyoung’s moans turned to mewls as Seokmin kept on curling his fingers up into his prostate and he lifted my hips from his face.

“I’m ready.”

“Good. (Y/n), come here.”

I pulled myself from Soonyoung’s face and turned around to kneel at his side, watching Seokmin remove his boxers to coat his dick in lube and kneel between Soonyoung’s legs. I looked at him intently, waiting for instruction.

He pulled Soonyoung by his hips so that his butt was at the edge of the bed, then placing his hands on my hips and guiding me to straddle Soonyoung’s lower abdomen. As I was still facing Seokmin, he pulled me in for a messy kiss, moving his tongue around my mouth to taste whatever was left of Soonyoung.

When he pulled his mouth from mine he was smirking.

“Ride him.”

Before Soonyoung could react, I was lowering myself down on him, sighing heavily as he filled me up. I placed my hands on Seokmin’s shoulders as Soonyoung grunted behind me. Seokmin seemed to forget about keeping quiet as his hands on my hips were guiding me up and down Soonyoung’s length, pulling moans and groans from his throat and chest.

Seokmin removed his hands from my hips and moved them to the backs of Soonyoung’s thighs, lifting them a little to give him better access. I placed my hands next to his on Soonyoung’s thighs and dug my nails into the flesh a little, making him hiss behind me. Seokmin moved one of his hands to his dick and positioned it at Soonyoung’s entrance, teasing him with the tip.

“Fucking hell just put it in!”

Seokmin and I laughed at his desperation and then I was watching Seokmin slowly slide himself into Soonyoung, who let out a satisfied sigh. I moved my hands from his thighs back to Seokmin’s shoulders as Soonyoung adjusted, panting heavily.

He grunted. “I’m gonna nut.”

“We haven’t even done anything,” Seokmin said before taking my lip between his teeth.

“Fuck I know, I know but I’m still gonna.”

Seokmin and I laughed into the kiss and he pulled away slightly.

“How close are you?”

I shifted my hips a little and Soonyoung groaned. “Relatively.”

Seokmin tutted softly. “I’m not.”

Soonyoung bucked his hips. “That’s fine.”

“Of course you would say that, you –”

“No I mean,” Soonyoung bucked again, the feeling going straight to my lower abdomen. “You can keep going after I cum.”

Seokmin raised his eyebrows at this. “Really?”

Soonyoung let out a frustrated sigh. “Fuck, yes really.”

Seokmin pulled me back in for a kiss before starting to thrust shallowly into Soonyoung who let out a yelp and clamped his hands on my hips, hard enough to leave finger print bruises. I took the hint and wrapped my arms around Seokmin’s neck, using him to leverage myself as I bounced on Soonyoung’s dick, positioning myself so he hit my g spot each time I lowered my hips.

I pushed my head into Seokmin’s shoulder and bit down hard on my lip as his thrusts sped up and started to go deeper.

“Shit, shit,” Soonyoung was sounding desperate. “Seokmin, they need to cum before me.”

I realised Soonyoung was right and started nibbling the skin on Seokmin’s collar bone. He grunted his agreement and moved a hand to rub circles on my clit, making me nearly gag on air as my orgasm was suddenly a lot closer.

My grip on Seokmin’s shoulders went slack as I slumped against him, pressing my cheek onto his chest.

“Soonyoung, you gotta take over.” I winced as Seokmin pinched my clit.

I heard him stutter behind me and gritted my teeth, feeling closer and closer with each movement of Seokmin’s fingers. “You gotta fuck me.”

His grip on my hips tightened and he shifted a little below me, making the three of us moan at once. He started to thrust up into me in time with Seokmin, going up as Seokmin pulled out and rocking back into him as he ploughed back in. With what little control of my body I had, I tilted my hips and cried out when he hit my g spot, feeling the pleasure of my orgasm washing out from my core and across my body. I clenched around Soonyoung as he carried on thrusting up into me, his rhythm getting sloppier as I spasmed.

I felt him release into me, the warmth filling me up and leaking a little. Before I lost all my strength, I pressed a slack kiss to Seokmin’s mouth and fell back onto Soonyoung, him still inside me and my body on fire. Soonyoung and I panted and he wound his arms around me as we watched Seokmin continue to thrust into him, teeth gritted as he chased his own orgasm. His stomach muscles were contracting and releasing and sweat was beading on his forehead. I sighed at the sight.

“We’re so fucking lucky,” I said to Soonyoung, still watching Seokmin.

Soonyoung pressed a kiss behind my ear. “He’s beautiful.”

“Thanks guys,” his voice was strained and the vein on his forehead was sticking out with the effort he was putting in.

I felt Soonyoung’s dick twitch and harden again inside me, his breath quickening in my ear.

“Oh _god_ Seokmin you feel so good.” Soonyoung started to push back against him to meet Seokmin’s hips.

Seokmin smiled down at us. “Look at you two, all for me.” His face contorted as Soonyoung involuntarily bucked his hips up into me. “Filthy and desperate and so fucking hot.”

My body was hyper sensitive but too tired to do anything other than lie on top of Soonyoung and let him thrust up into me as I moved on his torso.

“Soonyoung, be a gentleman and touch them.”

Soonyoung did as he was told and used one hand to lazily roll my nipple while the other harshly rubbed my pulsing clit, sending a slightly painful pleasure through me. I clenched around him again and he groaned in my ear as I arched my back and drove my hips down on him. He whined and bucked his hips, the whole time Seokmin kept driving into him and praising us.

“You’re both doing so well, fuck. I could watch you forever –” he was cut off by Soonyoung almost screaming out, lifting his hips off the mattress and pressing harder against my clit.

Continuing his praise, Seokmin lifted Soonyoung’s legs over his shoulders and put his hands either side of us, leaning down to lick up my sternum.

Soonyoung’s legs were spreading mine wider, allowing him to buck deeper into me as Seokmin sucked on my skin and his hips stuttered. With a final, low groan he snapped his hips forward, burying himself almost to the hilt in Soonyoung, who shot a second load inside me. By some divine force, I came again almost immediately, the three of us riding out our orgasms together.

As he came down, Soonyoung’s orgasm shook his hips into mine as he whimpered against my ear. Seokmin collapsed forward onto us, resting his head between my boobs and letting out a long sigh. Soonyoung shifted beneath us as I filed my fingers through Seokmin’s hair.

“I hate to ruin the moment but I can’t breathe.”

Seokmin apologised and lifted off me, pulling out of Soonyoung and helping me sit up. He lay next to Soonyoung and slowly moved me to lie between them. I moaned as Soonyoung’s dick left me, mourning the warmth but soon feeling discomfort as I could feel his cum still inside me and leaking onto my thighs. I untangled Seokmin’s arms from around me and struggled to sit up again, patting his thigh as he started to protest.

“I gotta pee.”

“You always gotta pee.”

I picked a shirt up from the floor, pulling it over my head and standing. “I’m not too keen on UTIs. Plus Soonie came in me. Twice.”

He shrugged and started to play with Soonyoung’s hair. “Last part isn’t too bad.”

“It’s on my thighs.”

He smiled at me, his eyes hooded. “I could help with that.”

My clit throbbed at the thought. “I’m tired, Min.”

He let his head rest back on the mattress. “We’ll be waiting.”

I slipped out of the room, waddling a little, and was met in the hall by Minki. She froze when she saw me, her cheeks quickly turning red.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as I saw she was wearing one of Seungkwan’s jumpers. “I’m sorry, I just –”

I held up a hand. “Dude, it’s cool.” I started half walking half waddling to the bathroom and she followed me down the hall.

When we reached the bathroom I turned to her. “I’m gonna use the bathroom first.” She made to protest but I cut her off. “I have two loads in me right now. I’m gonna use the bathroom first.”

She bit her tongue and flushed deeper. I pushed the door open and all but fell onto the toilet, my core throbbing so hard I could feel it in my legs.

I finished up and washed my hands, smiling at my tired, fucked out face in the mirror before splashing water on it and opening the door. Too tired to say anything more to Minki I walked past her and pushed my bedroom door open, crawling across the two bodies to get under the covers, glad I had washed them earlier that day. Soonyoung and Seokmin groaned, their muscles protesting as they moved up the bed and got in either side of me. Seokmin pulled my back against his chest as Soonyoung faced me, pressing a kiss to my forehead and I lifted my leg to rest on top of his. He placed a hand on my thigh and lazily stroked it with his thumb. Seokmin made similar movements on my stomach and I drifted off to sleep between them.


End file.
